1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a glove, more particularly to a method of making a ball glove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a conventional method of making a baseball glove includes steps 11 to 14.
Referring to FIG. 1, a glove lining 21 is formed by virtue of step 11 that includes substeps 111 to 115. A front palm lining 211 is tailored in substep 111. A strengthening sheet 212 is stitched on the front palm lining 211 in substep 112 after substep 111. A plurality of rear finger lining portions 213 are tailored in substep 113. After substeps 112 and 113, the rear finger lining portions 213 and the front palm lining 211 are stitched together in substep 114. Three finger extension portions 214 made of felt and the front palm lining 211 are stitched together in substep 115 after substep 114, thereby forming the glove lining 21.
Referring to FIG. 2, an outer shell 22 is formed through step 12 that includes substeps 121 to 123. In substep 121, a front ply 221 is tailored, and has a palm cover portion 222 and five front finger cover portions 223 that extend outwardly from the palm cover portion 222. A plurality of outer finger portions 225 and a plurality of inner finger portions 224 are tailored in substep 122. In substep 123, the outer finger portions 225 and the inner finger portions 224 are stitched together so as to form a back ply 226 that has five rear finger cover portions 229.
Referring to FIG. 3, a web 23 is formed in step 13. The web 23, the glove lining 21, and the outer shell 22 are stitched together to form a baseball glove 2 via step 14 after steps 11 to 13. Step 14 includes substeps 141 to 143. In substep 141, the glove lining 21 is inserted into the outer shell 22 so that each of the three finger extension portions 214 is disposed between a respective one of the rear finger cover portions 229 and a respective one of the front finger cover potions 223 (see FIG. 2). In substep 142, a large finger felt pad 227 and a small finger felt pad 228 are respectively disposed between the outer shell 22 and the glove lining 21. As such, each of the large finger felt pad 227 and the small finger felt pad 228 has a portion thereof, which is placed between the respective rear finger cover portion 229 and the respective front finger cover portion 223. A lace 24 is used for connecting the web 23 to the outer shell 22 in substep 143, thereby forming the baseball glove 2.
However, some of the drawbacks of the conventional method are as follows:
1. The method includes many tailoring and stitching processes, and is hence complicated. A labor cost and a production cost of the baseball glove 2 are relatively high.
2. The baseball glove 2 has an unsatisfactory weight. Only when the weight of the baseball glove 2 is reduced, a user is able to easily manipulate the same.
3. The finger extension portions 214, the large finger felt pad 227, and the small finger felt pad 228 respectively have fixed standard thicknesses that are unable to be easily changed. Thus, the baseball glove 2 is not suitable for every user.